The Amazing World of Gumball V2 Wiki Rules
These are the rules of The Amazing World of Gumball V2 Wiki. Please read and obey the rules, something that all contributors need to do in order to use this wiki. It is advised that all contributors check the rules regularly, as the rules may often be updated. Editing Rules All contributors are welcome to edit. But please read this before making any edits. No vandalism Vandalism is a act of intentionally damaging the wiki. Some examples are stated below for reference * Inserting false information * Deleting content from pages without a valid reason * Adding content that's not part of page * And creating unnecessary pages No editing someone else's user profile page, but your own You may not edit someone else's user profile page. That even includes correcting spelling/grammar errors. No editing the polls on a page The polls are for other contributors to give their opinion(s) on a certain topic. Editing the poll will reset all the votes. So please refrain from editing the polls. Don't add a new pole to a page You are also not allowed to create a new poll on a page. No edit warring Edit warring is when one of your edits get undone by another user who didn't like your edits, and then you undo that or vice versa. Regardless of who started it, appropriate action will be taken upon both the offenders if an administrator isn't called to the scene. Check your edits Before you publish your edits, make sure your edits are accurate to the page. If a link is to be provided to another page, make sure there's only 1 link per heading to to that page. Commenting Rules These rules apply to both article comments, and blog comments. Please read this section before posting any comments No spam Spam is posting excessive comments in article pages and blogs, just to gain effortless edits. Spam is also posting unnecessary amounts of pictures, videos, and external links in your comment(s). Though, we will permit pictures, videos, and external links outside from the wiki. Spam comments will be removed from the wiki. No posting links to full episodes Although we love The Amazing World of Gumball very much, posting a link to a full episode is a very serious offense to the Fandom Community Guidelines. No pornography Pornographic images and/or language is totally unacceptable. Any pornography found will be immediately removed from the wiki and the offender will be blocked with or without notice. No cursing Cursing isn't permitted in comments. We will allow it if it isn't too vulgar. Such comments will be removed. No hate comments We will allow opinions on certain topics on this wiki, but just posting hate about this wiki is unacceptable. If you don't like a specific user on this wiki, don't post a comment or a message saying you don't like them. No necroposting Necroposting is replying to a discussion or comment that has gone without a reply for a long time. If it has gone without a reply for 30 days or more, please refrain from posting a new reply. Chat Rules The chat is a feature we will allow all users to enjoy from. But here's some things you need to know before entering the chat room. Don't cause trouble in the chat We will allow you to enter the chat anytime, but causing trouble, like typing random stuff to cause confusion, will not be tolerated here. Be nice in the chat Don't be mean to others in the chat. Be nice to them. If you don't like someone in the chat, just leave instead of being mean. Category:Browse